wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37. ---- Blizzardkit's fur remained ruffled. "Hi." she mewed shyly. ''Ash''''storm'' 22:18, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw padded out of the apprentice den, curling her tongue in a yawn. ~Ging Waterstar's gaze casted over to Frecklepaw. The apprentices mentor had recently left the Clan, fleeing the sickness, and she now needed a new one. She gave her brother a glare. I hope he's right... ''"Frecklepaw, Talonfang, come over here please," Waterstar called the two cats. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 22:27, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw narrowed her eyes and padded towards the leader, catching a glimpse of Talonfang from the corner of her eye. What- ''~Ginger Talonfang crept over, casting Frecklepaw and glance then sat down in front of Waterstar with her head high. "Yes, Waterstar?" Waterstar curled her tail over her white paws. "Frecklepaw is in need of a new mentor, and Runningstrike believes you are ready to rise up to your old rank in the Clan, so I'm giving you Frecklepaw as an apprentice, to give you a chance to prove that you've changed, but remember, someone will ''always ''be watching you, so don't get any ideas," not waiting for them to reply, Waterstar slipped into her den. Talonfang turned to Frecklepaw with a hard stare. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 22:36, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "What got under her fur?" Frecklepaw grumbled. She turned to her new mentor and met her stare evenly. "Who got under your fur? Why are we all so angry today?" ~Ginger "I'm angry because I can't just be a normal warrior, I always have to be watched so I don't kill anyone, so I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Talonfang muttered under her breath. "And Waterstar's still angry with me for what I did to her." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:10, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Runningstrike aksed the kit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me'` "Sheesh," Frecklepaw grunted. Her voice grew heavy with sarcasm. "I'm super lucky to have you as a mentor, then." ~Ging Blizzardkit scratched her ear. "No, I last saw her by her den," ---- "And I'm super lucky to have you as an apprentice," Talonfang muttered. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw blinked innocently at Talonfang. "My parents were murdered. So I have a tendency to... uh... not trust murderers, y'know?" She saw Talonfang's hackles raise and spoke quickly. "Look, we're getting off on the wrong paw. Know any icebreakers?" ~Ging Talonfang's ears twitched. "Icebreakers?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw growled in annoyance. "Look, this is going to be the longest three moons of your life. It's better off to not hate each other right off the bat." ~Ginger "I hate everyone," Talonfang whispered to herself. "Anyway, I guess we should go find a warrior to watch me while we train," she meowed, eyes scanning the camp to spot a lone warrior. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Wow," Frecklepaw meowed, unimpressed. "Were getting off to a great start!" She shook out her coat, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Whatever, find a warrior." ~Ging Talonfang sighed. The camp was so small after the cats left from the sickness. Only three warriors were out, one was sleeping, the other being Stoneblaze and Creekfrost. "Hey, Creekfrost!" she called. Her brother pulled away from his mate and came over. "Can you watch me and Frecklepaw so I don't kill her?" Talonfang's tone of voice was like she said that every day. "Sure..." Creekfrost meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw followed the siblings wordlessly out of camp. "So where're we training?" She asked, yawning. ~Ging Talonfang pointed to a clear dip in the earth and slid down into it. Creekfrost followed, sitting a little ways away. Talonfang turned to Frecklepaw. "So what stuff do you know?" ''Ash''''storm'' 04:05, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "The basics," Frecklepaw explained. "I know how to hunt mice and voles, and I can fight off another apprentice my size." ~Ging "''We will be focusing on hunting," Talonfang quickly decided. She forgot how wonderful it felt to boss other cats around, she wasn't excited to get an apprentice, but now.... ---- Creekfrost barley payed attetion to his sister and Frecklepaw's training. He was scenting the air, tasting the faint fox scent. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 04:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "'right," Frecklepaw replied, padding towards Talonfang. "What first?" ~Ging "I'm hoping your smart enough to know the hunting crouch, and knowing to stay upwind of your prey... so... I guess I'll watch you hunt and see how you do," Talonfang meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:20, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw blinked at Talonfang before taking a long whiff of the air and realizing there was a mouse not far off. Well thank StarClan. Talonfang would have my neck if there wasn't any prey around. Even though that's not logical. ''Careful to stay downwind, Frecklepaw instinctively crouched and snuck forward, listening to the tiny heartbeat grow nearer. At last she could see her prey, facing away from her just in view. ''Mice hear you before they see you.''Frecklepaw bunched up herher launches and sprang oon the unsuspecting mouse, drilling her teeth into its flank. With a satisfied smirk, she grabbed its tail and flounced over to Talonfang. ~Ginger Talonfang sniffed the mouse and snorted. "It's ''okay, but I think you can do a little bit better, maybe we can find a buzzard," Talonfang thought of catching one of the dangerous birds. The last time she remembered, the last one of those to be caught was years ago... it'd be a delight to the Clan, well, mostly for Talonfang of course, this might make Waterstar shut up. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw's eyes widened. "The mouse was pathetic, sure, but where in StarClan are we supposed to find a-" Frecklepaw was cut off by A screech. A hawk was diving down towards the cats with malevolent tiny eyes. Frecklepaw ducked instinctively, but saw Creekfrost's mouth open in a screech as the hawk plummeted towards him, talons open. ~Ging Surprised flashed through Creekfrost as the hawk fell towered him. He swiftly leaped out of the way, but the bird sratched his shoulder. Talonfang froze. "''No one touches my brother!" she snarled at the creature and flew at it. "Get over here Frecklepaw!" Talonfang yowled as the talons ranked her muzzle. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 04:40, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw scrambled forward, unsheating her claws. She landed on the brown wing, which hit the ground. The hawk glared at her but Talonfang hit its side. Frecklepaw's breath was knocked out as the giant bird rolled on top of her and grasped her flank between its talons. Horror struck her as she hawk Began to levitate with Frecklepaw in its grasp. "Help!" ~Ginger Talonfang snarled and took a powerful leap into the air and landed on it's neck. Her extra wheight made it sink to the ground a little. Creekfrost leaped onto it's back and ranked his claws through it's thick feathers. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you anyway! See you later!" Runningstrike mewed to the kit. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Great StarClan!" Frecklepaw exclaimed as the hawk grew limp. She suddenly found herself uncharacteristically chatty as they began to drag the prey back to camp. "This'll feed the Clan for months! Can you teach me that last twisty move you did, Talonfang? That was amazing!" ~Ging Frecklepaw felt her paws touch the ground as the weight of all three cats weighed d the hawk down. Frecklepaw wiggled free and slid her claws through the soft belly feathers. Slowly, at the attacks of all three cats, the hawk began to kneel over in defeat. ~Ginger Runningstrike hardly noiticed anything as he walked about. 04:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar saw Runningstrike and sweeped her tail for him to come over. ---- Talonfang looked down at the hawk with a pleased look. Creekfrost licked at the deep wound on his shoulder. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to his sister. "Yes?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:16, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "I listened to what you said about Talonfang, and I gave her the chance of proving herself by mentoring Frecklepaw, but she is always to be watched," Waterstar meowed, staring at the ground. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream watched most of his Clan leave to new territories: he suddenly realized that the Clan would be a lot quieter now. ---- Frozenkit was upset that his father had left to join another Clan. --look me in the eye 20:48, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (Ohmygod i thought i posted this earlier whoops) Frecklepaw's eyes widened as the hawk went limp. Suddenly, she felt uncharacteristic chattering overcome her. "Wow! THis'll feed the Clan for moons! Talonfgang, can you show me the move you did at the end? It was great!" ~Ginger Blizzardkit batted a leaf. "Frozenkit, do you want to play?" ---- Talonfang was even more pleased at the apprentices words. "Of course I will," she mewed as they dragged the hawk into camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:53, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Great!" Frecklepaw exclaimed. "Waterstar has to be happy with this!" As she spoke, the cats ducked under the entrance to camp. ~Ging Waterstar's eyes drifted to Talonfang, Frecklepaw, and Creekfrost, who carried a hawk. They did well. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 21:28, January 21, 2016 (UTC)'' Sunpaw pulled Lilyflower's body out of the warrior's den. "Ummm..."Silverstar 21:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang flicked her tail at the dead she-cat. ---- Waterstar got to her paws and trotted over. "She must have died in her sleep..." ''Ash''''storm'' 21:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw's mood suddenly darkened. Great, another one dead... better go report to Waterstar that Talonfang didn't kill me. ''~Ginger Frozenkit bounded over to his sister. "Sure!" --look me in the eye 23:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded at Waterstar. "Great!" he mewed cheerfully, he then spotted the dead cat. ''At least she will be with Stormy now.... he thought, he had barely known Lilyflower but he had understood how much she had loved Stormstar, and because of this, he was happy for her that she would be with the fomar leader now. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "We will hold a vigil for her," Waterstar meowed with her head lowered. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike stared down at the dead body of the warrior Lilyflower. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardkit pawed a leaf to Frozenkit. --- RockClan sat vigil for Lilyflower and Fernpaw until dawn light filled the camp. They then buried them and returned to camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike looked into the stars. Were Lilyflower and Fernpaw up there? There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit pawed the leaf back at Blizzardkit. ---- Slatestream was feeling tired, and a little sad after the vigil. --look me in the eye 04:18, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang cleaned her claws. --- Blizzardkit flew onto the leap with one, wonderful pounce. "I'm awesome!" she exclaimed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "I'm awesomer than you!" Frozenkit declared as he leaped on top of Blizzardkit. --look me in the eye 02:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike walked over to Talonfang. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:13, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "Nope! I'm gonna be leader first, Blizzardstar!" Blizzardkit squealed and tried to squrim out from under Frozenkit. ---- Talonfang lifted her head as Runningstrike came over. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:25, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "Hi...." Runningstrike mewed.---------"Cinnamonkit? W-where are you?" Autumnkit asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:29, January 24, 2016 (UTC) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Frecklepaw blinked awake, realizing that it was already noon. ~Ginger Talonfang flicked her tail as a chilly greeting to Runningstrike. ---- Waterstar paced restlessly around her den. She had nightmares of Smokestorm's death all night. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 17:56, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "Nope, I'll become leader first!" Frozenkit announced. "Frozenstar, leader of RockClan!" He batted Blizzardkit with a paw at this. --look me in the eye 19:37, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardkit's eyes sparkled. "What if we're both ''leader? we can rule RockClan together!" [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:50, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit nodded. "Yeah, that'd be cool! We'd rule everyone! (not gonna happen kiddos lol) --look me in the eye 20:06, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! then we can get a bunny army!" Blizzardkit pictured fluffy tiny rabbits dashing around camp. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:09, January 24, 2016 (UTC) (omg Blizzard <33) Frozenkit scowled at his sister. "A bunny army? What would we do with a bunny army?" --look me in the eye 22:04, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardkit thought for a heartbeat. "They could kill our enemies with cuteness and we could watch them become mega bunnies and maybe even ride them!" Blizzardkit spoke as her thoughts started to flood her mind, her eyes shining. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:36, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "Mega cuteness," Frozenkit repeated, looking unsure. Then his eyes brightened. "But riding bunnies sounds like fun!" --look me in the eye 23:44, January 24, 2016 (UTC) "They'd get so big, they'd be like trees!" Blizzardkit exclaimed, climbing onto a small rock. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:27, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "And they'd rule the land with us! They'd be our slaves!" Frozenkit yowled, joining Blizzardkit on the rock. --look me in the eye 00:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Well..." Blizzardkit murmured, scrapping her claws along the rock. "Maybe not our slaves, but our friends!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:03, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "That's what I meat," Frozenkit mewed. "Friends. I knew that 'slaves' wasn't the right word." He rubbed his front right paw against the rock. --look me in the eye 01:22, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Oh good!" Blizzardkit mewed, suddenly cheerful once more. "The Clan's so tiny now that half of them left!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:26, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "How did the training go?" Runningstrike asked.-----Something gave Autumnkit a horrible thought. "Cinnamonkit isn't anywhere around here! That means you must have died! Of that sickness! And it must somehow be my fault!" The ornage and black tom panicked, tears streaming down his face and sure of his thought, even though it was untrue. "I can't hear her voice...." He whispered. Then something came into his mind. I can't hear anything.... he thought. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:23, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah!" Frozenkit agreed. --look me in the eye 02:47, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Autmnkit was panicked, why couldn't he hear? Was he the only cat who couldn't hear? Cinnamonkit must have called back to him, but when he didn't anser.....she must think he is rude and terrible! Cinnamonkit wasn't the kind of cat to do anything like that, and was more understanding then Autumnkit was currently imagining her as, but he was panicked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream came back to camp with some prey after a hunting trip. --look me in the eye 04:34, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike waited for Talonfang to reply. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 05:31, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream dropped his prey on the pile. --look me in the eye 05:33, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Wonderfully," Talonfang replied. ---- Blizzardkit hopped off the rock. --- Creekfrost poked his head inside the nursery. "Autumnkit?" he called. He had heard the kit screaming. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Good." Runningstrike mewed.--------Autumnkit saw Creekfrost come in, and turned to him. 16:18, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Creekfrost asked the kit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 17:39, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "W-wh-what d-did you say?" He asked, not being able Creekfrost speak. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 18:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit leapt off the rock after his sister. --look me in the eye 18:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Creekfrost repeated himself, stepping into the gloomy den. ---- Blizzardkit hopped around. "Who do you want as your mentor? and who do you think it'll be?" she asked Frozenkit, with large blue eyes. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:51, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Being able to read Creekfrost's lips, Autumnkit responded with, "I c-c-can't h-hear a-a-a-a-anything." Autumnkit stammered. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost sat back with his ears cocked. Why can't he hear? that's never happened before... [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC)'' Autumnkit stiffened all of a sudden, his ear hurt. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC) "Let's go see Vinefur," Creekfrost decided. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "O-okay.." Autumnkit mewed, quietly wondering if he understood Creekfrost correctly by reading his lips.. 14:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Just in case the kit didn't understand what he said, Creekfrost led Autumnkit with his tail to the kits nose and stopped at the medicine den. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:42, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit slowly walked in. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 14:44, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur glanced at Creekfrost and Autumnkit. "Anything wrong?" he asked. "He can't hear anything," Creekfrost mewed, softly nudging Autumnkit forward with a paw. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:47, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit lowered his head. -----Cinnamonkit looked for Autumnkit, she planned to sneak out of camp with him. She spotted her younger brother in the medicine cat's den, what was he doing there? She grabbed his tail and yanked him out. "Come on I have a plan." she whispered. Autumnkit knew that Cinnamonkit's plans tended to backfire, but he didn't want to fight, he had read her lips and knew what she said. "Okay. What's the idea?" He asked, "We can sneak out of camp!" She whispered, pulling him along. Autmnkit backed up. "I don't think this I a very good idea." He said, when they left the camp. "Nonsense, it will be fine!" Cinnamonkit whispered back. 14:48, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit was bored. ---- Slatestream emerged from the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 19:54, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autmnkit looked around. "W-we are g-oing to be i-i-in soo much t-rouble." 20:04, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost's ear twitched. "I'm right next to you, you know," he pointed out the the kits. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit took a step in front of Cinnamonkit. "I-it was my fault!" he lied. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 23:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "Autumnkit, I was right in front of you two, you didn't do anything wrong. But, Cinnamonkit," Creekfrost looked to Autumnkit's sibling, with a hardness almost never seen oh his face. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:49, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit blinked Now what? he thought. Cinnamonkit backed up a few steps. 23:51, January 27, 2016 (UTC) "Just don't recome it again," Creekfrost meowed simply and curled his tail neatly around his paws. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:54, January 27, 2016 (UTC)\ Autumkit looked at Cinnamonkit again. "Ummmm.....okay" she meowed. 23:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC)~ "Is your hearing back, Autumnkit?" Creekfrost asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit shook his head, still reading Creekfrost's lips. Vinefur appeared and studied Autumnkit, mainly his head and ears. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:59, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit looked around as Vinefur did that. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Autumnkit has gotten an infection, causing him to be deaf," Vinefur annouced after pulling away from Autumnkit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "S-so I will never hear again?" Autumnkit asked. 00:04, January 28, 2016 (UTC)~~ "Nope, you won't." Vinefur stated. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:05, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "W-will I able to become an apprentice?" Autumnkit asked, fearing the answer. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:07, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Vinefur narrowed his eyes. "I see you can clearly read lips, so I would assume so." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Okay..." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:09, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Just have someone keep an eye on you," Vinefur sighed and went back to his den. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit nodded, and left. 00:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardkit trotted over to Autumnkit. "Hey!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:17, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "H-h-hi." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:26, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "I'm Blizzardkit!" Blizzardkit mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:28, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Autumnkit." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Did your mom die and dad leave you behind too?" Blizzardkit asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:32, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Both of my p-parents l-left." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Awesome! who do you think your mentor will be? who do you want it to be?" Blizzardkit asked with shining eyes. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:36, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "I w-want t-to become a m-medicine c-cat ap-prentice." Autumnkit mewed. "W-who do y-y-you want your men-mentor eo be?"00:40, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Why are you talking like that?" Blizzardkit asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "I-I don't k-know." Autumnkit mewed, terrified. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:45, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "It's creepy," Blizzardkit shuddered. "OH! I mean, it's REALLY cool!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) S-sorry. I-if you think it is c-creepy I will t-try to stop." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "GREAT!" Blizzardkit wailed happily. --- Creekfrost lie down on his side. --- Talonfang sat in her den, glaring around. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:52, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit smiled. "Do you have any s-siblings?" He asked.-----------Runningstrike back up out of Talonfang's den, knowing it wouldn't end well otherwise. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:54, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "I have Frozenkit and Newtkit, who died!" Blizzardkit squeaked quite happily. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Oh....I-I am s-sorry Newkit died." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:57, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Who? OH YEAH! thanks!" Blizzardkit mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:01, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "I-I have C-Cinnamonkit a-and other sibings, b-but I don't know what happened to them." Autumnkit mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:02, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ('course, they'll turn up soon enough >:D) Slatestream went into the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 03:32, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike stiffened, he padded around the camp, wondering what Ioheart was doing. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 14:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar padded out of her den and sat on some small rocks. She had heard some apprentices at a gathering talking about her, saying she had a strange eerie calmness about her. She purred at the thought. --- "Oh! Cool!" Blizzardkit yelped. "Maybe their dead too!" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Y-yeah." Autumnkit mewed.----Runningstrikr padded over to Waterstar. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 17:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit heard his sister talking to the other kits. The white tom wasn't that fussed about meeting them yet, although he did hear her say something about Newtkit, which made him kind of uncomfortable. --look me in the eye 20:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I better go, bye!" Blizzardkit mewed and trotted away. ---- "Hello," Waterstar breathed slightly. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "B-bye." Autumnkiit mewed. -------"What's up?" Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:33, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "Nothing," Waterstar mewed, scowling. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "Really?" Runningstrike asked. 01:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit trailed into the nursery sleepily. --look me in the eye 03:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Autumnkit padded around camp. 04:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC)~ "Yep," Waterstar replied with a swish of her tail. ---- Blizzardkit was sleeping. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 14:12, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "OKay...." Runningstrike mewed.-----Stripefire padded around camp. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) 14:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Stripefire turned, hearing hsi name. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:51, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "Hi!" Ioheart mewed to the tom ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:53, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "I thought Runningstrike said you died?" Stripefire asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:55, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart sighed sadly. "He left me! he said I was an awful mate, and an awful mother, he told me to go eat dirt and die!" she whined. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "That is just terrible! I always knew there was something wrong with Runningstrike. I am sure you were a wonderful mother!" Striprefire mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you but... I'm so lonely now, he said he'd hurt me if I ever returned," Ioheart cried. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Stripefire gasped. "That jerk! If he lays a paw on you, I will rip his ears off!" Stripefire promised. 22:04, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay